The effects of hormones on the cAMP-dependent protein kinases of adipose tissue, heart and liver, will be investigated. The different forms of the enzyme in tissues will be identified and their physiological functions determined. The possible translocation of the kinase subunits will be studied. Intracellular protein kinase activation and cellular compartmentation of cAMP will be examined. The interactions between cAMP or other factors and the regulatory and catalytic subunits of the kinase will be studied. In order to accomplish this the kinase subunits will be purified.